The Marauder's Bane
by Starbell Fairy
Summary: Revenge, that's what brought them together. Revenge on those pranking Marauders. As they grow closer though, and discover secrets that should have stayed hidden, the Marauders may be the least of their worries. OC's


**Hey~! So this is gonna be my first HP fanfic! It's a collaboration with some friends. We each represent one of the girls and funnily enough, all four of us got into the same houses we are in here. Cool huh? Katy helped me out the most! She is actually the better writer but you can't tell her that because her ego would swell and explode like a Blast-Ended Skrewt!Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter at all! Disclaimed!(We have to make up a spell name for that...) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Marauders loved abnormality, _thank you very much, _and were quite delighted not to have been caught for their first prank of the year. Of course, even as they watched the Slytherins stumble out of the train in smelly robes, and shoes that screamed in agony when they stepped in them, it was hard not to notice McGonagall walking determinedly towards the four boys. Grinning, they watched as she approached. "Two weeks of detention for all of you."

James and Sirius immediately protested in their best "innocent voice" which was ruined by the smirks still on their faces.

"C'mon Minnie, how do you know we did it? Honestly, how can you blame us for every prank pulled at this school?"

The Professor raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at a certain Slytherin fifth-year who was frantically trying to wave away a few large bottles of charmed shampoo.

"Be glad I didn't deduct points or give a months detention." She turned to go help the Slytherins, not even bothering to correct their informal name for her.

The James, Sirius, and Peter laughed while Remus shook his head. Then all four headed for the carriages to begin another amazing year at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Get up you great lumps of lard! We're late for breakfast!" James felt something or rather somebody land on his bed and begin to jump. There was a thump over by Peter's bed, and James peeked out to observe that the startled boy had fallen off his mattress. James groaned and pulled his head out of the comforter just in time to see Sirius howl "Get up!" again. James scowled. "Hey, the only lump of lard is Wormtail over there. I'm all muscle, you git."

Sirius yelped as James threw him off the bed. Ignoring Peter's muffled protests from his previous statement he sat up and reached for his robes.

The excited youth had meanwhile recovered and was preparing to jump onto Remus's bed which remained motionless. He sprang, only to be thrown back when a wand popped out from the sheets. With a flash, Sirius was now stuck to the ceiling. He struggled uselessly, before scowling at the boy who had finally chosen to reveal himself. Sitting up, Remus yawned and glanced up at Sirius. He raised an eyebrow lazily. "However did you get up there Padfoot?" he asked innocently. "Get me down now!" he growled. "Why should I? Do you think I like being woken up by somebody bruising my leg?" James who was now fully dressed, laughed and drew a hand through his hair. "Prongs, help me out here!" James shrugged and began walking towards the door. "I'll bring you some breakfast!" he called over his shoulder. Peter, had detangled himself from his covers and gotten dressed by then. He ran after James pulling on mismatched socks with his shoes hanging by the shoelaces from his mouth. Both boys disappeared down the stairs.

Remus pulled on his uniform as well before walking to the doorway. "Moony, you cant' be serious! Get me down!" Remus looked up at the boy straight-faced. "For one thing, of course I can't be Sirius, you are." He turned out into the hallway. "Oh, and the spell wears off in five minutes. Try to land without breaking your leg!" He called up. Sirius looked warily below him, and sighed before shuffling and trying to move closer to right above a bed.

* * *

Remus joined James and Peter in the Great Hall. Peter looked up from his eggs while James focused on the waffle that was currently being drowned in syrup. "Where's Padfoot?"

* * *

WHOOSH-THUMP! "Agh!"

* * *

"He'll be down soon." Remus answered as he reached for some bacon.

* * *

Sirius pulled himself off the bed and threw on his robes. He cursed and grabbed his shoes to put on later. He was missing breakfast! He ran down and out through the common room. The Fat Lady huffed about how the youth were in such a hurry these days as he sprinted for the Great Hall.

* * *

The three Marauders, who were already half finished with their meal, laughed as Sirius entered the Hall slightly out of breath. The young man grinned good naturedly, and flicked the back of James' head before sitting down to begin eating with his friends.

"So, who shall we prank today?" He asked between mouthfuls of hashbrowns and pastries.

"I hope you three realize that you still have that essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and that spell for Charms to practice." Remus commented dryly. James and Sirius winced. "Is that due this week?" James groaned.

"I still haven't even started the essay," muttered Sirius. James glanced at Remus. "Say Moony-

"Absolutely not."

"But-

"No"

James and Sirius huffed. Peter made a face. "I haven't started either of those!" he whined. Sirius grinned suddenly.

"You know what this needs?" James glanced at Sirius.

"What?"

"A good Marauder prank." James face lit up.

"Brilliant! Like what?"

"I dunno." Sirius shrugged and James frowned. He "hmmed" and ran his fingers through his already messy hair before turning to his partners in crime. "I've got it. We pick the next four people who walk through the doors of the Great Hall going in or out, and prank them before the day is over."

"I'll go first!" Sirius volunteered. He turned so he could get a good view of the entryway. A Hufflepuff girl stood up and walked hurriedly out of the Hall. Her dark blonde hair bounced at shoulder length and she clutched a few books to her chest protectively.

"Who's that?" asked Peter.

"Emma Banks," Remus answered automatically. "Hufflepuff. Fourthyear. Excels in Defense Against the Dark Arts" Peter looked awed at Remus's knowledge before James laughed and grinned. "You like her don't you?" Remus turned pink, and James snickered. Sirius smirked. "I remember her! She showed me up in Defense!" Sirius turned back to his seat, and sat down, already plotting revenge.

"My turn" said James. This time, a young Ravenclaw dashed into the Hall scowling, and muttering furiously under her breath. Her dirty blonde hair was practically brown and trailing to the middle of her back. It flew everywhere as she jumped into her seat and crammed food onto the empty plate.

"Oh I know her!" James's eyes narrowed. "She's that arrogant little third year!" He plopped back into his seat smirking mischievously.

Remus stared at the two's expectant gazes and sighed. "Fine, me next"

A Slytherin girl marched out of the Hall. She looked Hispanic, but it was hard to tell from this distance. She had darn skin and glossy black hair.

"Lucky!" James, Sirius, and Peter chorused. Remus frowned, "I believe she's a fourth year…" He muttered. He sat down and ate again, running through pranks in his head.

"OH! Me next!" Peter stuttered hesitantly. He scrambled to stand up and caught sight of a Gryffindor girl skipping unhurriedly into the Hall even though breakfast was already almost over. Most noticeably, she had a rainbow colored tutu under her skirt, and glittery red socks.

"Be careful Wormtail. She's in our house," whispered James. Peter didn't hear. He was too busy drooling and following the girl with his eyes.

"Uh…Wormtail?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know her?"

"Fifth year. Alice Avery" Peter sat down dazedly as the girl gracefully settled on a bench.

"Wait, as in Avery? The pureblood family? Why isn't she in Slytherin?" scowled Sirius.

"You're a pureblood too Sirius," Remus pointed out.

"Touché"

"How do you not know her Sirius?" asked James. "She's a bit hard to miss."

Sirius shrugged. "They're all the same to me. Girls."

"Even Peter knows her!" Peter was too caught up watching Alice to notice the jibe.

"How could you miss her? She's got huge-

"Is that all you notice," interrupted Remus. "Honestly you're both run by hormones."

"What's that supposed to mea- Oh!" James's hand flew to his hair and he leaned his elbow on the table casually. He stared over to where Lily Evans had just stood up. As she walked by James called out, "Hey Evans! Go to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily pointedly didn't even look at him. As she left James dropped the pose, and Sirius grinned slapping his back.

"That's what I mean" Remus sighed.

* * *

Katy Demonte wasn't in the best of moods. She'd awoken late, and had received a scolding from Professor Binns. Stupid ghost teacher, she was acing his class! She rubbed her temples to assuage an oncoming migraine. She was going to transfiguration next period, and she knew she had to be on McGonagall's good side. It would not do be to be cranky towards the teacher that was the head of her house. It would do her ambitions no good.

As she walked down the corridor, she was unaware of the invisible figure stalking her. She turned around suddenly at a mumbled word, but saw no one.

"That's strange..." she said with a frown. She gasped as she turned around, all of her stuff had floated out of her bag! Katy tried in vain to catch them, but they eluded her. Becoming more and more frustrated, Katy swore as the utensils flew away from her. Unable to suppress it, James laughed.

Katy whirled towards the sound of the voice and pointed her wand.

"Incarcerous!" Surprised by the sudden curse, James was immediately tied in ropes. He fell to the ground, trying to keep still. He knew from experience the more you struggled, the tighter the ropes got. "It was you!" Katy hissed. Standing over James, she proceeded to chew him out. What she didn't see, was a concerned McGonagall heading her way.

"Miss Demonte!" Katy turned, and grinned, lapsing into her teacher pet attitude.

"Oh, hello Professor! Um, you see-"

"I think I am perfectly capable of deducing what happened." With a flick of her wand Katy's stuff fell to the floor, and the ropes released James.

"Please professor, let me explain!" Katy begged. McGonagall silenced her with a glare.

"That's quite enough Miss Demonte. I believe I will take ten points from Gryffindor, from each of you." James and Katy both winced. "and Miss Demonte, you will be serving detention this Saturday." With flaming cheeks, Katy nodded, and picked up her stuff and walked away. James sniggered as she left, but the glare she gave him sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

Hufflepuff student Emma Banks was going back to the commons room after Defense against the Dark Arts class. She was tired, but happy. DADA was her favorite class. "Good thing I studied though, otherwise that pixie thing might have gotten me." She laughed. As she approached the nook in the right side of the kitchen corridor, she pulled out her wand. She located the second barrel from the bottom, in the middle of the second row. After tapping the rhythm from 'Helga Hufflepuff' on it, the lid swung open, allowing Emma to descend into the common room. She sighed as she felt the familiar warmth surround her. The Hufflepuff common room was one of the coziest rooms in all of Hogwarts. With its low ceilings, round furniture, curious plants hanging everywhere, and the copper theme, it had a very welcoming air. Emma immediately felt at home. This was definitely was her favorite place in the school, no doubt about it.

She set her stuff down, and situated herself in one of the circular chairs before the fire. "I should start reading for history." She yawned. "Ugh, just thinking of that class makes me tired." She set the large book on her lap and began to read.

She was able to tune out the hustle and bustle of the busy room, until she couldn't hear it. Students ran about and laughed, and spells were fired off her and there, and Emma read.

It wasn't until one student stated screaming that Emma looked up. The temperature dropped, and goosebumps rose on her skin. She dropped her book and stood up. It fell to the floor with a thud! Otherwise the room was silent.

A large insubstantial figure loomed towards her. Its cloak was over its head, and it made Emma's heart skip a beat.

"Guys, get back, it's a dementor!" She yelled. She pulled out her wand. She was an advanced DADA student, so she'd studied this spell, but she'd never tried it before. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the figure. Happy thoughts, she was hanging out with her family.

"Expecto patronum!" A silver, ethereal cat sprung from the tip of her wand, and attacked the figure. Its feline face looked confused, as the dementor shook, and finally exploded. BOOM!

Scarlet goop was flung everywhere, covering all surfaces and students.

"It was a fake!" Someone cried.

"My robes are ruined!" Said another.

"Filch is coming!"

"WHO DID THIS?"

And that was how Emma ended up in Filch's office, covered in an unidentified substance. "And now I'll have to clean it up! Bet you didn't think of that when you did it huh?" Emma was silent. She knew Filch wouldn't listen to reason. Luckily for her, Mcgonagall walked in.

"That's quite enough Argus, I'll take it from here." With a scowl in her direction, Filch left the room. "Honestly Miss Banks, I expected more from you." Minerva tutted.

"I didn't know it was going to explode, I honestly thought it was a dementor."

"Your second year student, how would you know what a dementor looks like? Or how to summon a patronus sufficiently?" She sighed impatiently. "You're going to have a lot of company in detention this Saturday, you're the third girl I've given it to today." She groaned. "I'm losing my patience, and I won't hear another word of arguing. Good afternoon miss banks," and with that, she left the room leaving emma feeling confused and frustrated. Who would do to this to her?

* * *

Sirius leaned against a wall, breathing hard with a wide grin. Luckily, the polyjuice potion had lasted long enough for him to escape. He ran back to the tower where the Gryffindor's lived, eager to check up on his friend's status'.

* * *

Alice Avery was in the best of moods! She'd slept in and had been tardy for Charms class, but Professor Flitwick, the adorable little old man, had been more than willing to look the other way today. Of course, it was entirely possible that he just may not have noticed. But that really didn't matter to Alice. What really had her excited was that her next class was Care of Magical Creatures. It was her favorite class, so she was running through the halls in an effort to be on time.

Her rainbow tutu swished underneath her skirt and made her smirk a bit. Combine that with the red glittery socks she was wearing, (Woo! Gryffindor pride!) And she was extremely out of uniform. She'd been reprimanded for wearing these things time and time again, but she really didn't care. They were far too pretty in her opinion not to be worn. A curious sight to her left made Alice slow her hurried steps. Beyond the throng of jostling students, one of the curtains in the hallway had a noticeable bulge behind it. 'How curious!' She thought. Ignoring the witches and wizards that bumped into her, she took a step toward the curtain. The form shifted uncomfortably and a hastily mumbled something Alice couldn't make out. A bright light whizzed above her head, but when she looked up, nothing was there. From behind the curtain, a boy from her house scampered out. She recognized him, it was Peter Pettigrew.

Alice eyed him warily. He always seemed to be staring at her, it was actually rather creepy. Had he had something to do with that light? He fidgeted and stared at her for a moment, before running away. 'Hmmm…well that was strange.'

"Miss Avery! How many times have I told you not to wear that tutu!" Alice turned to see McGonagall walking towards her. Oh no, she was in trouble now. "The socks too! And-Oh my, what have you done to your hair?"

Alice blinked. What was wrong with her hair? She instinctively reached up to finger a few strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. She pulled a strand forward and froze in shock. Her hair was a bright, electric blue. "This is the last straw Miss Avery. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention this Saturday." "But Professor I-"

"I don't want to hear a word Miss Avery. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now go to your next class." McGonagall hurried away, leaving a rather confused (formerly) blonde third-year standing in the hall.

"Detention huh?" she moaned. "Well, anyway I've always wondered what it would be like to have colored hair. I hope its temporary though." Alice said to herself worriedly. If her parents saw her hair no doubt they would go on a rant about how it wasn't proper for a pureblood to dress like a common muggle. Alice's nose wrinkled at the thought.

She looked around, and noticed the hall was empty. Her run in with Peter and the Professor had made her late! Alice started to run again, already planning to visit the library afterwards for help.

* * *

Allison was fed up with this day. She considered herself a fairly calm girl, times when people made fun of her tastes aside, but she was about to explode. She was ready to rain hell on the next little twerp who poked her. Taunting, she could deal with most of the time, an occasional blow would only mean an owl to her mother, but poking?

That little twat better be ready to die. And, someone had been poking her all day.

It'd been irregular and sporadic, and she couldn't make sense of it! Every class, in every hallway, even once when she was in the restroom! It was infuriating, and she was tired.

She jumped as another sharp jab hit her right side.

"Mother-" She stopped herself before she could complete the expletive. It was a hard poke, that left her side radiating pain for a few moments. "I swear, I am going to kill whoever is doing this." She muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself again Gaunt?" Allison rolled her eyes out of habit before turning to greet her friend.

"Hey Alex." The obscenely tall sixth year grinned down at his short little friend. At 6" 3, he towered over Allison's 5" 5.

"Hey! How's my favorite fifth year?" He bent down to give her a hug, and she rose up on her toes. It was awkward and uncomfortable, just how they liked it.

"As fine as someone who's been cursed can be." She scoffed. Alex's eyebrows knit together and he grabbed her against his chest protectively.

"Alright, who do I need to kill? I swear, I will curse the shit out of whoever hurt you."

"Yeah, you and your scary plants!" Allison laughed.

"Don't diss the plants! They are all kinds of lethal!" Alex said, pretending to be offended.

"Just the ones with tentacles." Allison laughed back as she pried Alex's fingers off her frame. She suppressed another snickers as Alex's thick blond eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Woah, get your brain outta the gutter Gaunt! Geez, you ever thinking something that's not dirty?"

"Nope!"

"Good job, I've taught you well. Now, what's this about someone cursing my cute little hispanic friend?"

"It feels like someone's been poking me all day."

"How horrible."

"No, really! All day, in every period! I'm ready to kill someone!" Allison frowned. Alex frowned too. He put a hand on Allison's hair and absent-mindedly played with her hair as he thought.

"Do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No."

"Come one, she might know how to fix it!"

"No!"

"Are you still mad at her for-" Allison's death glare prevented his sentence from finishing. He held his hand up in defeat. "Alright! Well, I don't know what to tell ya. Listen, I gotta get to class, but if you find out who did it, tell me and I'll..." He leaned over and whispered the rest into Allison's ear. She gasped, and clapped her hands over her mouth. Alex smiled, and dashed the other way.

Another poke wiped away any remainders of a good mood.

Allison growled and ran to her next class, resisting the urge to call Alex back and fufill his promise.

* * *

Poke…..Poke….POKE

Allison's hand gripped her wand tightly as she tried to count to ten. There was no way she was gonna explode in class.

One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…POKE

That's it.

Disregarding the fact that she was interrupting McGonagall, the short-tempered Slytherin jumped to her feet.

"Alright, which one of you # % Gryffindors is #$ & poking me!", she howled. "I know it was somebody from your house!"

"Miss Gaunt!",came the disapproving tone. Allison ignored her. There was no point in talking to the Head of Gryffindor House. Of course she would believe the prankster.

"Miss Gaunt!" McGonagall called again. "Sit down!" Allison ignored her.

"Miss Gaunt, that was not a suggestion."

Seeing nothing but sniggering faces, the girl finally whirled and sat.

"Detention, Miss Gaunt. Really, you are the fourth girl I have had to reprimand today! I expect more from Slughorn's students!"

Allison was ready to kill.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! Don't expect too many super-fast updates. Just the first chapter took us awhile due to argueing(me), teasing(me), and procrastination to the extreme(both of us...hehe). **


End file.
